yiffiemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
= Dwarve (sing.), Dwarves (pl.) = A dwarve is a humanoid creature who is short and stocky, compared to a human. Built like Gorillas, with long arms(about a head longer than humans) and shorter legs. They can easily rest on all fours and can often move on all fours and can often Knuckle-walk. The origin of this race is the most recent compared to other humanoids. Dwarves prefer to live underground in palaces and near water. Their favorite place to dwell is deep within a mountain. If a dwarf is exposed to direct sunlight, then they turn to stone and die immediately. Dwarves value precious stones, metals, and craftsmanship. Most dwarves are skilled jewelers, smiths, and craftsmen. The Dwarve political landscape is massively fractous and schismatic, the Dwarve Kings are forever finding new Mountain Homes, both by sending off expeditions and colonies but also through their habit of uprooting their courts whenever a better proposition comes along. Although there is a strong degree of continuity in dwarven political life; the actual Dwarven Cities themselves don't tend to last more than a few generations before they succumb to the horrors of the world and the insanity that dwarves bring with them. While they are capable diggers, they use pick axes and shovels these days. They prefer tools and technology over natural abilities because really, they don't have much "advantage". The only advantage is their incredible hearing, which allows them to "hear" (using a passive sonar) their way along totally dark passages. The dwarves tend to sing and play banging songs while in the outer caves, where they tap their tools (in rhythm)on the ground to "ping" the world around them. You see, unlike humans, Dwarven women become fertile only for a single period of about 1-3 months a year. Most Dwarven women have no sexual interest in men outside of this period (women who desire men at other times are considered sexual deviants). Furthermore Dwarven women's fertile periods tend to desynchronize with the women around them, rather than synchronize. Out of this, Dwarven society has evolved an unusual practice of female controlled polygyny. Dwarven Women organize into polyamorous bands ("workshops") organized around the collective pursuit of a particular craft. Each workshop possesses a single male who dedicates his attentions to whichever female is in her fertile period (and is expected to remain chaste if no women in his workshop are fertile). A few workshops possess multiple men, but this is considered indecent unless the workshop is very large. Yet males still account for 50% of Dwarven births, only a small proportion of Dwarf men will be chosen by a workshop. As a consequence, young Dwarven men are encouraged to prove their worth by going forth and engaging in dangerous professions: mainly mining, forestry, masonry, military service, and long-distance trade. Once a year, the Dwarven men are called back home to compete for the affections of newly formed or widowed workshops. Since typically only one member of the workshop is actually attracted to men at that particular time, but the decision is made collectively, this decision is made very analytically. Men are valued for their stamina, negotiating skills (a workshop's man serves as its outside face, handling all dealings with non-Dwarves), wealth (newly formed workshops often rely on their man's earnings from his outside days as their primary source of capital), and submissiveness to female authority. Most male Dwarves spend years working in the outside world before they have enough going for them to be chosen (if they are chosen...). In fact, it is often considered unseemly to return for the competition unless one has been working outside for at least 5 years. The alternative is to join the priesthood: male Dwarven priests are forbidden to have sexual relations with Dwarven women. In some holds, a male who has failed to be chosen (or join the priesthood) after a certain number of years is permanently exiled. In others, he is castrated and put to use as a mine slave. Unluckily, the Dwarven Women took over the brewing, so they control the Ale, Stout, and Sack. After all, "Kitchen work is women's work. You boys go and build that Great Hall or Forge that master weapon. When you are done, you can have some nice warm ale. Won't that be nice? Now get your bones to work!" Once you get the Dwarves to work, they can make just about anything that is sturdy, solid, stone or metal. Even their simple items will have small enchatments to it, so fancy ones will be quite the arcane artifacts. However, after they accomplish anything, it is back to pranks and parties. Major note. Dwarves are citadel kings, like the Inca. They build vast fortresses, and claim tribute from the surrounding lands, distributing goods along a series of roads with a fortified storehouse every day's march apart. The lords of the Dwarves are Counters, who take and distribute and trade their tributes to further their goals. Minor note: the Dwarvish dental and digestive system lets them draw calories from rough, fibrous foodstuffs; husks and stems of grain, chaff, even pine needles and acorns. Useful when you need to carve your farms out of the sides of freezing mountains. Thus, the notoriously awful and brick-like Dwarven bread. Conversely, a diet rich in dairy and animal foods, while highly desirable to Dwarves, gives them terrible gas and body odour. Each Clan has an ancestor statue in the Debate Hall, and any argument, proposal or filibuster must be made by the Clan's Representative from the foot of that statue. All Dwarven intrigue involves damaging, defacing or stealing rival statues. Hiding a brand new statue in the Debate Hall for the duration of a council meeting is considered a legitimate (if underhanded) way to have a new clan recognized. Since the "clan representative" wasn't kicked out of the meeting, the clan that owns the statue now has a seat at the Clan Council. This is a difficult feat, as the Debate Hall is a large, bare cavern of undressed stone. It has happened before, however. Once with the collusion of an already established clan and once entirely without assistance (so it is claimed). Direct addresses or petitions to a clan must be made as if to the ancestral statue rather than the representative. This custom derives from an attempt to shut down attempts to smuggle statues in for recognition of a clan - if no one talks to the statue, you can claim it hasn't been recognized - the attempt didn't work, since not every clan is petitioned in every meeting, but the custom persisted anyway. a clans social position used to be displayed by the height that their clan statue is above the floor of the Debate Hall. This naturally resulted in competitive plinth building, to a quite ludicrous degree. The practice reached its end when one clan shattered their clan statue attempting to strap it to the Debate Hall ceiling. This was deemed a sign from the gods, who were clearly sick of all this one-upmanship. Now all clan statues rest on the floor, symbolic of each clan's equality in that sacred space. Despite the dwarven reputation and penchant for drinking, dwarven society frowns on being drunk outside of celebrations. It's a dwarven point of pride to learn their limits and not go over them, and a dwarf who can't or won't stick to their limits is often in danger of waking up with their beard shaven or otherwise having their faux pas visibly marked. young adult dwarves who are still learning their limits are sometimes afforded a forbearance on this, but particularly egregious (for dwarves) offenders may still be treated like their elders. Like the gang of youths who got so drunk they were caught placing the clan statues in offensive positions related to each other. Dwarves don't distill alcohol, in face hard liqueur is forbiden in Dwarven settlements. Dwarves use Man Engines. Dwarven hair is a source of great pride, as is known by all, both the beards of men and the scalp-hair of women, which are grown long and well-kept. Special occasions will see them perfumed and worn up with ribbons or shaped with wax (or both!) and terribly exotic appearances can be found during festival season. Marriages are more serious affairs, of course, and hair is kept simple, but exceptionally well-groomed, for this time. Dwarven divorce is rare, with the final cleaving of the pairing announced by each cutting their hair quite short as a way to signify that it's Done. This leads to a common element of squabbling couples to threaten to cut their hair off, and tug frustratedly at it to toss a few stray hairs to one side as threats. "Maybe I should cut off my beard!" he says, dragging his fingers through it to sprinkle some short hairs about the floor. "Maybe I should cut my braids!" she replies, tugging a couple of long strings free and shaking them to the floor. Outside, passers-by chuckle as the Axegrinders are at it again. This leads to a few expressions of "They have a hairy floor" for long-fighting couples, or "As clean as a newlywed's floor" for a particularly good marriage, and variations thereof. Dwarven females wear fake beards. At a dwarf's funeral, some object which they made is buried with them. They must show this to the Doorkeeper to be admitted to the feasting-halls of the afterlife. For this reason, dwarf children are helped to make some small object like a clay doll as soon as they can grasp things in their hands, and every dwarf keeps something they made safe. Those dwarved too poor too have the grand funeral structures afforded kings instead commission lavishly illuminated biographies. These are kept by the clan in special libraries, and it is a mark of stature to have ones tome become an important reference work to your clan and or guild as it details your lives work. In this even the poorest dwarf can become a worthy ancestor aiding his people that follow. Calligraphy, limnery, and bookbinding are thus religious professions among dwarves - those who practice them are of course also versed in the production of inks and paper - and bookbinders are sometimes called upon to assist in the officiation of funerals. Persistent rumor among outsiders holds that biographies are made with parchment (or bound in leather) from the skin of the decedent, but this is not the case - both paper and binding are made from a particular cultivated fungus. There are some dwarven holds where the custom has spread up the social classes, with high status dwarves also commissioning biographies, and also having grave goods displayed as a miniature museum. Deliberately misfiling a funeral biography is a common insult and start of clan wide feuds. The placement of the Explorer Bjorngrim's funeral biography under 'fiction' lead to a dispute that lingers a thousand years after his death. The Forgetting At the end of each year there is a period called the Forgetting, the length of which depends on the size of the dwarven community. Smaller communities it will only a day, with the largest lasting several weeks. Regardless, the last day is also the last day of the year by the dwarven calendar. During the Forgetting each dwarf is expected to stand before the whole community and recite any insults they have received in the past year that have gone unanswered. Each insult must be recited in full, with the day it was offered and the offending dwarf named. If the offending party is present they must step forward and a) give an apology and withdraw the insult, or b) stand by it and allow the offended party to strike a single unarmed blow against them. After this is done the insult is considered forgotten, so that they do not fester and rot the community. Any insults not recited are considered sufficiently minor as to have already been forgotten. If two dwarves have been sufficiently hostile to each other the elders may order that they stand forth together and alternate, turning things into a ritualized fist fight. After everybody's insults have been forgotten the new year's festivities begin. Some truly spiteful dwarves have been known to recite the same insult on new year's day several years in a row, violating the spirit of the Forgetting. Doing so, however, is often a prelude to that dwarf being exiled. Desert Dwarves The desert dwarves are Egyptian-themed. Long ago, some dwarves discovered that if you dig deep enough in the deep desert you discover water. They built careful underground aqueducts from the high ground to the center of the desert and there they practiced irrigation, while building deep underground cities to live away from the heat of the sun. They are expert stone-workers, bury their dead in elaborate tombs, and worship the god Amun-Hammah, whose domains include stoneworking, the dead, strength and toothcare. Space Dwarves Ferried across stars in bygone days with slowships with lithostasis pods. Ancient technology powered by basilisks.A ship is named after the basilisk it carried. Step Dwarves The Garada live on and in a range of mountains, like most traditional Dwarves, but these Dwarves also practice agriculture grow corn on steps, like the Incans, as well as sweet potato and herding goats. They worship the Dwarven gods (which they know by different names), but also have a new religion known as the Cult of the Griffin. They believe that Moradin once had a son with a mortal dwarf woman, who grew up to be the most brilliant engineer the Dwarves had ever seen. They credit him with the invention of many of their most sophisticated technological adaptations for high altitude living. One day he created a set of wings and attempted to fly into the heavens, but the sun melted the beeswax holding his wings together. Moradin, taking pity turned him into a Griffin, and he became the first Griffin. From then on the Garada believe that Griffons are sacred and are willing to ritually sacrifice the occasional goat to protect the rest of their flocks. These dwarves mine salt, as there are no precious metals in their mountains. They build roads with steps to go over the steep sides of the mounts to their trade goods. They wear brightly colored cloaks made from died goat wool, which they also sell as trade goods. They love stories and are frequent storytellers. They tell tales of the son of Moradin, who according to legend can turn back into a dwarf for one day every year, and his adventures. Many other dwarves consider these stories heretical. They braid griffin feathers, sometimes died in brilliant colors, into their beards. They use short barbed stabbing spears rather than axes and use spear throwers and javelins as ranged weapons. Their shields, usually made of hard wood are often painted with an image of a griffin. Swamp Dwarves One discussed less is the Dwarves of the Dagoon Swamps and Bayou. These Dwarves are a fishing and hunting folk, with a strong tradition of wood carving and rope making. Oh and making some fine alcohol. They do that well. They don't venture out into The Blue (ocean), that is for other folks. They fish in the Bayou and hunt there and the swamps as well. These Dwarves live in houses that are mostly, underwater. Some are under the water all the time, some are underwater as the level rises and lowers, and others are a split level. Many homes are connected by under water and sometimes underground tunnels. They are often found in and around those mangrove trees. Unlike most Dwarves, these dwarves have taken to music and dancing. The squeeze box being their favorite instruments 3 races 3 races of dwarves exist, named according to the color of their garments: black, brown, and white. Dwarves are neither mortal nor immortal. Although dwarves may be killed just as mortals, they do not die naturally. In fact, they do not suffer penalties due to aging. Since dwarves are above mortality, they have closer associations with their gods. All dwarves have the ability to shape-shift. However, dwarves may only shape-shift into the following creatures: butterfly, chipmunk, and owl. Each dwarf may choose from those creatures each time they shape-shift. Age affects duration Age Catagory Duration Infant-Children 1d10 seconds Puberty 1d10 minutes Young Adulthood 1d10 hours Middle Age 1d10 days Old Age 1d10 weeks Veneralbe 1d10 months This is the longest that each dwarve may have shape-shifted per day or period of 24 hours. Each dwarf is different. Once the duration is determined above, a dwarve retains that duration as long as they remain in the age category. For each unit (seconds, minutes, etc.) of duration that is maintained, the dwarf temporarily loses 1d10 Strength. The cumulative loss of Strength remains in effect for 1d4 times the duration during which the dwarf had shape-shifted. Strength will return slowly and evenly during the period of recovery. If Strength is ever reduced to 0, then the dwarve dies. Dwarve, Black Black dwarves thwart humans. For example, it is common for them to lure ships with lights at night onto rocks so that the crew may be murdered or enslaved and the ship plundered. Black dwarves usually attack humans on sight. It is rumored that their race was born as a result of the sorcerous combination of humans and maggots; instead, others maintain that black dwarves are related to kobolds. By thwarting humans for so many generations, black dwarves have become renowned as experts in road-traps. Most underground palaces of black dwarves tend to be near human roads that are well-traveled. Most black dwarves wear black lambskin coats, black moleskin breeches and shoes, and a green moss hat. Black dwarves who are experienced smiths may make silver weapons that are both magical and dangerous. One characteristic of such magical weapons is that if taken by force, then the weapon will bring misfortune upon the new owner. Black dwarven sorcerers are famous for making magical cloaks of invisibility. The preferred weapons of black dwarves are axes and hammers. Dwarves love armor of all kinds, as long as it is made from metal. When elder black dwarves are on the surface, they prefer to travel after shape-shifting into a screech owl, and fly through the night. Other names for black dwarves are duergar, dvergar, and svart alfar. Physical Description: Black dwarves average 4' tall for males, 3' 11" for females. By appearance, they usually have dark skin, green eyes, long gray beards, and powerful bodies. Oddly, their feet resemble the feet of crows. Disposition Modifiers: Morality - 25. Temperament Modifiers: Sanguine - 25 and Choleric + 25. Sociaty: Black dwarves live in underground palaces of treasure, and use treasure to lure and then murder or enslave humans. Language: Dwarven. Occupation: It is possible for a black dwarf to be any occupation, but the most common include: Appraiser, Armorer, Assassin, Bandit, Black-smith, Bladesmith, Brazier, Brickmaker, Coppersmith, Dockwalloper, Gemcutter, Gilder, Goldsmith, Hewer, Ironmonger, Jeweler, Locksmith, Marbler, Mason, Mercenary, Miner, Minter, Money-Lender, Mountaineer, Pewterer, Pick Pocket, Silversmith, Slave-Trader, Sorcerer, Spy, and Weaponsmith. Dwarves begin work at age 24. Skills: Appraise + 3, Architecture + 3, Armorsmithing + 3, Blacksmithing + 8, Brasssmithing + 3, Climb + 8, Coppersmithing + 3, Direction Sense + 3, Divination (Axinomancy) + 3, Divination (Cleromancy) + 3, Gambling + 3, Gemcutting + 3, Goldsmithing + 3, Mining + 3, Mountaineering + 3, Pewtersmithing + 3, Silversmithing + 3, Stonemasonry + 3, Trickery + 3, and Weaponsmithing + 3. Religion: Black dwarves worship their own gods. Dwarve, Brown Brown dwarves are solitary creatures; brown dwarven communities do not exist. Instead, each brown dwarf leaves their mother when they reach young adulthood, seeking a human family of peasants or serfs. The brown dwarf will hide and sleep during the day, and emerge at night. During the night, brown dwarves perform tasks for their human family. Brown dwarves are well-known for stealing human babies, as well as playing tricks on their human family. Brown dwarves dance during moonlight. If a brown dwarf likes their human family, then the brown dwarf will leave presents and protect them. However, if a brown dwarf dislikes their human family, then the brown dwarf will cause trouble and bad dreams. It is rumored that their race was born as a result of a sorcerous experiment with humans. For this reason, brown dwarves have an obsessive love/hate relationship with human families. The preferred weapons of brown dwarves are axes and hammers. Dwarves love armor of all kinds, as long as it is made from metal. Physical Description: Brown dwarves average 4' tall for males, 3' 11" for females. By appearance, they usually have tan skin, brown eyes, long gray beards, and powerful bodies. Disposition Modifiers: None. Temperament Modifiers: None. Sociality: None. See human. Language: Dwarven and Sapian. Occupation: It is possible for a brown dwarf to be any occupation, but the most common include: Appraiser, Armorer, Blacksmith, Bladesmith, Brazier, Brickmaker, Chambermaid, Coppersmith, Dockwalloper, Gemcutter, Gilder, Goldsmith, Hewer, Ironmonger, Jeweler, Laundress, Locksmith, Marbler, Mason, Miner, Minter, Mountaineer, Pewterer, Silversmith, Sorcerer, and Weaponsmith. Brown Dwarves begin work at age 24. Skills: Appraise + 3, Architecture + 3, Armorsmithing + 3, Blacksmithing + 8, Brasssmithing + 3, Cleaning + 8, Climb + 8, Coppersmithing + 3, Dance + 3, Direction Sense + 3, Divination (Axinomancy) + 3, Gemcutting + 3, Goldsmithing + 3, Mining + 3, Mountaineering + 3, Pewtersmithing + 3, Silversmithing + 3, Stonemasonry + 3, and Weaponsmithing + 3. Religion: Brown dwarves worship human gods. Dwarve, White White dwarves are jolly. During summer, elders enjoy coming to the surface at night, shapeshifting into butterflies and other charming creatures, and dancing freely under the moon. During winter, smiths craft fine artistic works of silver and gold in their underground forges. The preferred weapons of white dwarves are axes and hammers. Dwarves love armor of all kinds, as long as it is made from metal. Physical Description: White dwarves average 4' tall for males, 3' 11" for females. By appearance, they usually have pale skin, brown eyes, long gray beards, and powerful bodies. White dwarves are cleanly and have a pleasant appearance. Disposition Modifiers: Ethicality + 25 and Morality + 25. Temperament Modifiers: Sanguine + 25, Choleric - 25, and Melancholic - 25. Sociality: White dwarves live in underground palaces of treasure. On rare occasions, white dwarves may reward a human with treasure. Language: Dwarven. Occupation: It is possible for a white dwarf to be any occupation, but the most common in clude: Appraiser, Armorer, Blacksmith, Bladesmith, Brazier, Brickmaker, Coppersmith, Dancer, Dockwalloper, Gemcutter, Gilder, Goldsmith, Hewer, Ironmonger, Jeweler, Locksmith, Marbler, Mason, Miner, Minter, Mountaineer, Pewterer, Silversmith, and Weaponsmith. White Dwarves begin work at age 24. Skills: Appraise + 3, Architecture + 3, Armorsmithing + 3, Blacksmithing + 8, Brass-smithing + 3, Climb + 8, Coppersmithing + 3, Dance + 3, Direction Sense + 3, Divination (Axinomancy) + 3, Gemcutting + 3, Goldsmithing + 3, Mining + 3, Mountaineering + 3, Pewtersmithing + 3, Silversmithing + 3, Stonemasonry + 3, and Weaponsmithing + 3. Religion: White dwarves worship their own gods. Lifespan Infant Child Young Adult Adult Middle Age Old Age Venerable 0-6 7-25 26-50 51-100 101-150 151-200 >200 years Table 2.4: Native Ability Modifiers Dwarve, Black Dwarve, Brown Dwarve, White Characteristic Male Female Male Female Male Female Strangth +3 -3 +3 -3 +3 -3 Stamina 0 -2 0 -2 0 -2 Dexterity +1 +1 +1 +1 +1 +1 Agility -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 -1 Intelligence +3 +1 +3 +1 +3 +1 Will +1 +1 +1 +1 +1 +1 Eloquence 0 0 0 0 0 0 Empathey 0 +2 0 +2 0 +2 Constitution +1 +1 +1 +1 +1 +1 Bodily Appearance -2 -2 -1 -1 -1 -1 Facial Appearance -2 -2 -1 -1 -1 -1 Vocal Charisma 0 0 0 0 0 0 Kinetic Charisma 0 0 0 0 0 0 Table 2.5a: Constitution Multipliers Roll multiplier 3-4 1 5-8 2 9-12 2.5 13-16 3 17-18 4 Table 2.5b: Apperance Multipliers Roll multiplier 3-4 1 5-8 1.5 9-12 2 13-16 3 17-18 4 Table 2.9 Height Factors sex Hieght Factor Male 36* Female 39* *For Dwarve characters divide Str and Sta by 2 brfore adding the above height facter This is their height while standing upright on two legs. Dwarves usually move about on all fours at 64% of their height. Table 2.10a: BMI Roll BMI 3 22 4 27 5-8 28 9-12 29.2 13-16 30 17 33 18 37 Table 2.11 Racail BMI Ranges Sex Underweight Overweight Male 28 32 Female 27 30 Table 2.20 Movement Rate race MR Dwarve 6